A New Maiden, A New Crew, A New Adventure
by Jabberpocky
Summary: Chapter 1 is up again, because I found all those nasty spelling errors and decided to correct them.^_^
1. Default Chapter

  
I open my eyes slowly, and immediantly wished I hadn't. I was met by lights. Many bright lights, all shining on me. The only thing beyond the burning lights was a sickening white. I could hear voices talking...about me.  
"She's functioning properly...all senses are acute.."  
"She's awake!"  
The lights got brighter as I felt them all staring at me. It was most definately not a pleasant feeling;for I felt naked. The air around me was drafty, making my unclothed body to shiver.   
A kind face blocked out the lights for a moment and clothed me with a warm blanket. I blinked spots awat and found my voice...it sounded young, small, and hourse(sp?).  
"T....thank..you..."  
A weary for voice to the left of me shouted happily, "She can speak properly also! Now to give the dear a name.."  
I felt uneasy again as everyone looked me up and down.  
"Her hair is jet black..much darker than even Melfina's..perhaps Raven?"  
"No, no, no, definately not. Perhaps..yesss, perhaps Peach, such pale skin..."  
"Her eyes are the color of the mysterious ocean depths...I vote Kushikumo Umi."  
I looked up at the kind face again, her brows furrowed in determination. The other people, who I assumed as scientists, for they all wore lab coats, whispered among each other for a moment before finally agreeing. The lady scientist smiled at me.  
"Your name is Kushikumo Umi. You are programmed with the coordences of the Galactic Leyline."  
I nodded. The man who insisted on calling me Peach said a small phrase.  
"No ending is a happy ending, for each end is anew beginning."  
And I was plunged into darkess.  
  



	2. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is ok, Zii?"  
Zii smiled and tried to get an innocent look on   
her face.  
"Why on Ktarl-Ktarl would it be wrong, Ziki?   
Besides, we Ktarl-Ktarl hafta claim everything   
for ourselves!!"  
Ziki got a skeptical look on her face.  
"At 2 in the morning in an empty warehouse?   
C'mon, ll thats here is a broken ship and-"  
Zii whirled around to face her twin and started   
bouncing up and down.  
"Where's a ship?! We can fix it if its broken!   
Sarra would help us!"  
"For one, Zii, the ship computer wouldn't let   
us in. For two....SARRA IS TOO OBSESSED   
WITH HER DAD'S SHIP!!!"  
Zii squealed and rubbed her long ears. "Ziki!   
Not so loud! 5 Wong says someone heard you!"  
"But nobody's here!"  
"What makes you so sure?!"  
"ITS 2 IN THE MORNING!!!"  
"You there! How did you get in here?!"  
Both girls shrieked and took off in opposite   
directions.  
"You owe me 5 Wong!"  
~*~ Ziki's POV  
My heart was pounding in my ears. I hope the   
guards in this barren warehouse couldn't hear   
it. I searched around frantically for a hiding   
place. Why was this place so empty? It was   
spacious, well built, it would seem like more   
people would store stuff here. My eyes finally   
settled on a large door not far from me. I   
snickered gleefully and pulled the latch.   
Locked. I growled and looked at the lock of the   
large metal door. I glanced around to make   
sure no one had found me yet as I extended one   
of my claws into the lock. Within seconds, I   
had picked it and the door slid open with a   
small hum. I scrambled in and locked the door   
shut again.  
"'nothin a Ktarl-Ktarl can't do.."  
I sat down on a metal box and looked around   
the room. Nothing. Why was the door locked   
to an empty room? I drummed my fingers on   
the box while pondering. Nothing was here   
except this box...was it full of wong or   
something? Suddnely, it beeped.  
"AAAAH!!!!"  
I scrambled off and crouched in front of it. It   
continued to beep.  
"Wait...I was hittin dat little colorful bar of   
numbers.."  
I watched the box curiously as the top popped   
off and mist filled the room. I waved some of   
the mist away so I could see the contents of   
the box.  
"What the..."  
~*~ Zii's POV  
I ran. I jumped. I screeched. I punched. I bit.   
I was doing everything in my will to get away   
from this mob of guards that were chasing me   
after Ziki just abandoned me! I picked up some   
speed and leaped, grabbing ahold of the ship. I   
hardened my grip and looked for a hole in the   
hull of the ship to hide in, because the guards   
were starting to take out they're guns.  
"Dun shoot Zii! I was booored!"  
I finally spooted a hole and shimmied(a/n:this is   
like working your way across on monkey bars;its   
called shimmying) up into it as a bullet grazed   
my arm.  
"Ow! Your gunna pay for dat! When I get the   
nerve.."  
I clinged to the side of the hole with my claws,   
squinting around at the other walls, and the top   
of it. There was a hatch right above   
me...apparently, this must have been a storage   
space that hadn't been finished yet. clinging to   
the smooth metal with one hand, I pushed open   
the door with the other hand. I jumped up and   
shut the hatch down again. Taking a deep   
breath, I looked around...it was the normal   
inside of a ship, nothing out of character. But   
what WAS different, was that the inside looked   
alot like the Outlaw Star. Sarra had given us   
many tours of it, for we pretended that we   
were the crew when we were young. Although   
we were always missing the navigation computer   
and a brain like Uncle Jim. It was always just   
Sarra, me, and Ziki.   
I walked through the quiet ship, finally   
coming to the main room. It was large and   
spacious like the Outlaw Star. What surprised   
me most was a hatch like what Aunt Mel would   
go down into. Wasn't she the only bio-android   
that had a navigational system inside of her?   
At least, thats what she told me. The Main   
Computer ofthe ship flickered on and stared   
talking.   
"Testing..Testing one, testing two..Ahem.   
Welcome to the T-L3. I am Willow V, the   
ship's computer. Am I addressing a crew   
member?"  
I blinked at the screen, and hoping it was stupid   
enough to believe I was, replied,  
"Yes you are."  
"...I don't see you in my databanks. The names   
in my banks are: Pilot, Rick Shmink. Backup   
Pilot, Marie Wont. Grappler Cotroller, Adam   
Zukito. Grappler Two Controller, Adella   
Zukito. Navagational System, Kushikumo Umi."  
Kuso…I had to think fast.  
"Uhhh…Those were tests! Yeah! To see…if..you   
could record them!!!"  
"I see. So who are you?"  
"Zii Kiri-Kiri. Grappler Controller! But for da   
moment, I need to be the pilot. Can ya fly?"  
"..Engines show green. Out-thrusts show green.   
Food storage full…seems like everything is   
perfect for flying."  
I sighed in relief. And Ziki thought it was a   
broken ship!!!!  
~*~ Kushikumo's POV  
I suddenly felt cold air wash over my body as   
it felt like I was waking up from a squished and   
long sleep. I sat up slowly and hugged my   
body. I was glad to see I wasn't faced with   
lights again, or several people staring at me. I   
was in a dark room with a whimpering girl   
huddled in the corner. I almost said something   
to her, but it felt like some force took over my   
body. I felt myself stand up, and say,  
"Navigational System functioning."  
The girl stood up and looked at me for a   
moment before speaking.  
"…You're a navigational system? Like Aunt   
Melfina?"  
Melfina….where had I heard that name before?   
I gazed at the girl before me. She was my   
height, ivory white spikey hair, and bright green   
eyes. And something I envied..wearing clothes.  
"Um…I don't know who..Melfina..is..all I know   
is my name…"  
The girl half walked, half bounced over to me.  
"So what's your name?"  
"Kushikumo Umi."  
She smiled at me. A smile of friendliness, not   
greediness, as I had seen before on the   
scientists.  
"My name's Ziki Kiri-Kiri! My sister's name is—  
ZII! I forgot about her!!"  
Ziki grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me to   
the door, punching it down. For someone my   
size…she was strong.  
"Your name's really long! How about   
shortening it?? Ziki likes Kush! Or Umi,   
that's cool too!!"  
I ran with her as she pulled me, thinking about   
what she said…my name WAS really long..  
"I like Umi—Whats that?"  
Ziki yelped and started pulling me back to the   
room.  
"Zii found the fricken ship! She's going to run   
over us! SHIMMATTA ZII!!!"  
Suddenly, the ship screeched to a stop and a   
ladder came down. A head popped over the edge   
of the hole where it came from. I assumed it was   
Zii, since she looked exactly like Ziki, except   
with cerulean hair in a less spiked style.  
"Grab hold and da ship's compy will pull ya up!   
We're bustin' out! Oh, and Ziki. Don't cuss me   
again, otay?"  
She ducked back into the ship as a bullet pinged   
two inches from her head.  
"Don't harm Kushikumo Umi! Try to restrain   
the Ktarl-Ktarl without getting close, the   
females are especially vicious!"  
One of the guards called out to the others.   
Why wouldn't they harm me? Ziki pulled my   
hand again and grabbed ahold of the ladder.  
"Pull us up NOW!!"  
I grabbed ahold of it myself, trusting this girl   
for some reason. At least, I trusted her more   
than the guards. The ladder shot up and into   
the ship. As soon as Ziki closed the hatch, the   
ship gave a hard lurch and shot out of the   
building. I was currently clueless as to what   
would happen now, but I WAS sure it wouldn't   
be what I was made for…  
~*~  
So sue me, it sucked!^_^* And if the ktarl-ktarl   
girls confuse you, this is da thingy here..  
Ziki and Zii are twins. They're Aisha's   
daughters. Sarra is Gene and Melfina's   
daughter. So why is Gwen Khan still   
alive("Perhaps Peach!") in the first chapter?" I   
dunno.^_^**** Commentz,Critism*winces*, or   
ideas, e-mail me or review! Tanks and Jaa   
Minna!  
-Okibi Chan  
JP Translations-  
Kuso-Sh*t  
Shimmatta-D*mn you  
Jaa-Bye  
Minna-everyone  



End file.
